User talk:Fruit Boy
You delete the first link. That link is to make it easier for people to write their requests, so I put it back. I don't see any use to have many pages for requests. One page for requests is enough, I think. About recipes or article, if the request is not specifically saying articles or recipes people could write article or recipe as they like. In my pinion, using links in request page is a bad idea because many people who come here are novice on wiki, they will be scared to write any requests if they see something like links, which they do not understand. I know this because I have a hard time editing articles that people submit, which are very plain articles, even though I have made help pages that tells them the correct way to write a wiki. Using bullets is hard enough for them, but I think bullets are OK, because it is only a simple asterisk. Protecting the first page in a wiki, that is the main page, is also a bad idea because if people cannot edit the first page, they will think that they cannot edit any page. Unless there are many vandals, no use protecting the front page. As in every wiki, you can always edit wiki pages, but you should not be mad if people edit over your edits or revert your edits back to original. That is the spirit of wiki. --Agus elex 2005 21:46, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :WOW! Good point. I never actually thought of that.--Fruit Boy 02:03, 23 February 2007 (UTC) RC-2413 heh, basically i get more tabs at the top of articles such as protect or delete. And if its a userpage, I can block. Nothing special. Plus, I get a little bit more respect. Please remember that all wikis have a main priority of editing and improving it, a userpage and contacting other users is a secondary piority. (sorry,but thats the responsibilty I am honorbound to keep so I had to give you that mesasge. I didntmake the rules, just follow em.) RC 2413 18:11, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Portal This is the guide to create a portal page: --202.93.231.201 02:51, 22 March 2007 (UTC) I have change this to something much simpler: --Agus elex 2005 00:16, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Why don't you do this? Fruit boy, your user space is yours and yours alone, but rather than creating many subpages, why don't you create more articles or finishing "Portal: Italian Food" and "Portal: French Food" that you have created? I think those are more useful than creating many subpages. --Agus elex 2005 06:32, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Favorite Foods I like all your favorite foods. :-) By the way, the more common spelling of the noodles is fettucini for Fettucini Alfredo. (I had to look up the spelling.) I'll think about it and put some of my favorites on my user page. — CocoaZen my guestbook 20:55, 26 March 2007 (UTC) undelete I feel bad about deleting those user pages and I have undelete them again,.. sorry for that,.... but I wish you could contribute more articles... byeee ['♠ 'Agus Talk • Guestbook • FoodopediA ♠']' 07:11, 31 March 2007 (UTC)Category:Cleanup thanks for the help! we appreciate it! --DNL 19:51, 2 May 2007 (UTC)